


Save The Last Dance For Me

by vix_spes



Series: The Model and the Spy [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After numerous delays, threats of elopement and a truly epic bachelor party, Gwaine and Leon are finally tying the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts).



By the time that the day of Gwaine and Leon’s wedding finally dawned, everybody was overjoyed, if only for the reason that maybe Morgana would stop being Head Bitch In Charge. As that was her default setting, they knew that was unlikely but she might calm down somewhat.

Morgana had been enlisted to become wedding planner extraordinaire after the grooms-to-be had changed the date for the third time and then threatened to elope. Surprisingly, it had been Leon who had pushed for the elopement. He couldn’t understand why people wanted to make a big fuss of the event. He had been all for him and Gwaine jetting off somewhere and doing the deed then coming home and throwing a party for their friends to celebrate when they returned. In hindsight, that hadn’t been the best decision because that was exactly what Lance and Gwen had done a year earlier and Morgana still hadn’t fully forgiven Gwen for that decision.

Besides, it wasn’t as though they had wanted to keep postponing the wedding. The first twice had been because of work – once for Gwaine’s and once for Leon’s. Gwaine had been offered a huge shoot, working alongside Ian Rankin, Annie Liebovitz and David Bailey, and there had been no way that he could turn that down. Nobody knew what had happened with Leon’s work but it had to be something huge as he seemed to be sleeping at the office and when they did see him, he looked one step away from a breakdown. The third reason was that Merlin ended up in hospital having surgery. He had been complaining of stomach pains for several days but hadn’t wanted to worry Arthur who was stressed due to various things going on at work. Merlin had then collapsed with what had turned out to be a burst appendix, which had obviously done nothing for Arthur’s piece of mind. The surgery had happened with no problems but left Merlin with a lengthy recovery period. Of course, Merlin being Merlin, he insisted that they go ahead with the wedding but Gwaine and Leon didn’t have to discuss it to know that wasn’t an option. After all, Merlin was Gwaine’s best man and, considering that they met because of him, they weren’t going to get married without him.

Then there had been the prospect of gay marriage being legalised in the UK and Leon had announced that, given the choice, he would much rather be able to say that he and Gwaine were married rather than in a civil partnership. Nobody could really complain about that and, as soon as it was announced that gay marriage had been legalised and that they would be allowed to get married from the end of March they set a wedding date. This time they had no intention of allowing anything to get in the way and had assigned Morgana the role of wedding planner, confident in her ability to pull off a wedding that was everything they wanted.

Now that they were stood there at their wedding reception, officially married, they could acknowledge what they had already known; Morgana hadn’t disappointed them. Everything, right down to the smallest little detail, was perfect. Despite the fact that she had been supposedly designing and overseeing her newest Autumn/Winter collection, Morgana had devoted a large portion of her time and energy into ensuring that Gwaine and Leon could marry as soon as it was legal to. Using contacts that she had built up over years, she had immediately booked Somerset House as the venue for both the ceremony and the reception. She had used the venue numerous times for shows at various Fashion Weeks and Gwaine had walked for too many shows to count there. It had seemed like the perfect venue; somewhere where they knew the space, that was in central London but, even though it was on a main thoroughfare, it was removed from the hustle and bustle.

The two of them had entered via the Strand and walked through the Fountain Court, where they had had some of the official photos taken after the ceremony, on their way up to the main Portico Room where their guests were waiting for them. The ceremony itself had been brief but exactly what they wanted, with the string quartet under strict instructions to avoid playing Pachelbel’s Canon. The thirty minute ceremony had passed in a blur with Leon not remembering any of it, including the vows that he had said, except for the incandescent smile on Gwaine’s face – one that he was sure was mirrored on his own face – when they were pronounced to be husband and husband. They had then retired to the Navy Board Rooms, the string quartet now playing a selection of jazz standards and pop arrangements as the guests milled around while photos were taken and the room was reset for the wedding breakfast. From there, they moved on to the Seamen’s Hall (Gwaine and Arthur had been in fits of giggles the first time they had heard what it was called) for the evening reception where they had be joined by another fifty friends who they hadn’t been able to accommodate at the ceremony itself.

  
(~*~)

  
Now, it was time for their first dance together as a married couple. Leon hadn’t been wholly enamoured with this part – even though he knew it was an acknowledged wedding tradition – because, as much as Gwaine loved to dance, Leon was hopeless at it. They had booked a band, one that they both loved, who would be playing until 11pm and then they would be relying on an ipod playlist. When they had sent out the invitations, the RSVP’s had included a request for the guest to include a song that they would love to hear at the reception. They had used these songs to make up the playlist that would take them into the small hours of the morning. For now though, Leon just had to get through their first dance and hope that his friends then got too drunk to remember what they had seen and that not too many people took videos. Taking a deep breath and knocking back a full glass of champagne, Leon smiled at Gwaine (although he was sure it was more like a grimace) who was waiting for him, one hand outstretched.

  
_You can dance every dance with the guy_  
 _Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_  
 _You can smile every smile for the man_  
 _Who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight_

  
The lyrics floated out across the dance floor as the two of them made their way to the centre of the dance floor amidst a smattering of applause from their guests. Morgana had tried to convince them that a choreographed routine was the done thing at weddings these days but both men had been adamant that they didn’t want that. If they had to do this, Leon had absolutely no intention of doing anything but shuffling on the spot with his arms wrapped around his new husband. He wasn’t disappointed. The two of them did their very best impression of being teenagers at a school disco; wrapping their arms around each other and shuffling around on the spot in a circle.

  
_But don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmm_  
 _Save the last dance for me_

  
As the final strains of the song faded under the applause of their guests, Gwaine claimed Leon’s lips in a kiss that quickly became not really suitable for company; not that Gwaine cared. Leon didn’t complain, although he did move Gwaine’s hands when they started to wander a little bit too much and pulled back to murmur against Gwaine’s lips.

“Save it for the honeymoon husband. Not everybody here is used to how handsy you are.”

“As long as you appreciate how handsy I am, the rest of them can bugger off. It’s our wedding and I’m allowed to molest my husband as much as I want; I’m not waiting for the bloody honeymoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/162487.html)


End file.
